1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for a sports article, in particular for a roller skate, although it could also be applicable to an ice skate.
The frame includes an upper surface adapted to receive a boot and a lower portion adapted for fixing gliding element(s), the latter being a blade of an ice skate or rollers. The fixing of the boot on the frame can be obtained by various fixing elements oriented vertically and located in the longitudinal plane of the skate.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Three-point fixing of a boot to a skate frame along the longitudinal axis is known. Due to the presence of three fixing points, a good distribution of the forces is obtained, and the precise positioning of the various fixing points is not critical.
However, when one prefers to set a limit to two fixing points for economical reasons, their respective positioning with respect to the skater""s foot is very important.
For an optimum fixing, the rear fixing point must be substantially in the center of the heel, whereas the front fixing point must in the area of the metatarso-phalangeal bending zone. For the same model of skate, which is provided with various sizes, the distance that separates the two fixing points, called the center distance, is not constant and varies from about 140 mm to 210 mm; there is a center distance value for each size. Thus, it is not possible to mount beneath a boot a frame that was not initially provided for it. For example, a boot having a mondopoint size 31 cannot receive the small sized frame, i.e., one provided for boots having a size smaller than 24.
Furthermore, and in a completely independent manner, it is necessary to have easy access to the fixing element(s) to facilitate the mounting and dismounting of the frame without being necessary to remove the wheels.
To overcome any difficulty in this field, a solution consists of providing lateral access to the fixing element(s). This is the solution that was selected in the second embodiment shown in the document DE-94 19 948 U. Such a system is both cumbersome and expensive, and cannot be envisioned for mass production.
Another solution consists of allowing access between the wheels from beneath the frame. For a given frame size, and for a particular arrangement of the four wheels, only certain intervals are then suited to the arrangement of the fixing element(s). In general, the wheels are uniformly arranged along the frame, for all the sizes of the frame. Thus, it is impossible to select a center distance value that can guarantee the same ease in dismounting for all of the sizes, i.e., a center distance which is such that, for all the sizes of the frame, the fixing element(s) are exactly between the wheels. The problem is also to select a center distance value that is compatible with all the sizes of the boot (foot), and the fixing requirement in the zones of the heel and of the metatarso-phalangeal joint.
It is also known to provide adjustments which enable a relative fit of the frame with respect to the boot. However, such a fit can be performed correctly only by a professional, because the position of the frame and, consequently, of the wheels with respect to the boot and, therefore, of the user""s foot is determinant with respect to comfort, handling, performances, and ease in skating. Thus, transverse adjusting slits are provided on certain skates, which make it possible to displace laterally at least a portion of the boot on the frame. Although such slits enable fine adjustments, they make it very difficult to correct the adjustment in the central position. Moreover, the user who, after the frame is detached from the boot, wants to attach the same frame again or replace it with another frame, will recover his/her initial setting only at the cost of a time-consuming manipulation involving successive attempts whose outcome is uncertain.
An object of the invention is therefore to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages. In particular, an object is to provide a frame which can be disassembled from and reassembled on a boot, independently of the size of the boot.
Another object of the invention is to make it possible to mount a boot for skates on another gliding apparatus, such as a snowboard or a ski.
Another object of the invention is to provide a skate having a frame that can be detached by the user, which can be reattached easily and does not require any particular technical knowledge, including the relevance of the relative positions of the boot and of the frame.
To this end, the invention provides a frame for a sports article, especially a frame for a roller skate that includes a front upper portion, provided to receive the front portion of a boot, and a rear upper portion, provided to receive the rear portion of a boot. The front upper portion and the rear upper portion of the frame each have a planar upper surface, the two upper surfaces being coplanar, and the frame including at least two cylindrical holes for receiving two fixing elements, the holes extending in the longitudinal plane of the frame and their respective axes being spaced from one another by a value E comprised between about 164 mm and 170 mm, more particularly equal to about 167 mm.
In a preferred embodiment, two upper surfaces are part of the same upper surface of the frame which extends over the entire length of the frame.
The value E, which corresponds to the center distance value when it is comprised between 164 mm and 170 mm, enables the positioning of the rear fixing beneath the heel, and the positioning of the front fixing substantially in the area of the metatarso-phalangeal bending zone, regardless of the size of the boot.
Furthermore, for frame lengths comprised between 230 mm and 280 mm, the wheels can be arranged such that, while preserving a uniform distribution of the wheels along the frame, the fixing elements are always accessible.
The invention also relates to a boot whose sole is equipped with at least two holes provided to receive fixing elements located in the longitudinal plane of the boot and spaced from one another by a value E comprised between about 164 mm and 170 mm, more particularly equal to about 167 mm.
An object of the invention is also achieved by the provision of a line of boots for skating or any other gliding sport, including at least the smallest boot and the largest boot, each of the boots including:
a planar front lower surface from which a first boss projects, a first cylindrical recess with an axis substantially perpendicular to this surface being provided in the center of the boss and being adapted to receive first fixing elements securing the boot to the gliding apparatus,
a rear lower surface that is coplanar with the front lower surface, and from which a second boss projects, a second cylindrical recess with an axis substantially perpendicular to the rear lower surface, being adapted to receive second fixing elements securing the boot to the gliding apparatus, the axis of the second cylindrical recess is substantially parallel to the axis of the first recess and is spaced therefrom by a value E comprised between about 164 mm and 170 mm, more particularly equal to about 167 mm.
Furthermore, an object of the invention is achieved by the provision of a line of frames for roller skating including at least the smallest frame and the largest frame, each frame in the line including:
two parallel vertical flanges between which a plurality of in-line wheels can be positioned;
a planar front upper surface in the middle of which a first cavity is located, a first cylindrical hole whose axis is substantially perpendicular to the front upper surface is provided in the first cavity;
a rear upper surface, coplanar with the front upper surface, in the middle of which a second cavity is located, a second cylindrical hole whose axis is substantially parallel to the axis of the first cylindrical hole and spaced therefrom by a value E comprised between about 164 mm and 170 mm, more particularly equal to about 167 mm, is provided in the second cavity.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the boot sole also includes at least two substantially cylindrical bosses projecting therefrom and directed downwardly. Concurrently, the upper surface(s) of the frame is also provided with cavities whose shapes correspond to the shapes of the bosses. The presence of these bosses and cavities is particularly advantageous, especially for the large sized frame and boots. Indeed, the fixing of a large boot on a large frame normally requires the two fixing elements to be much further spaced than about 180 mm.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the upper ends of the lateral flanges of the frame are slightly inclined surfaces, with respect to the upper surfaces, at an angle xcex1 having a value comprised between about 90xc2x0 and 115xc2x0, more particularly comprised between about 98xc2x0 and 102xc2x0. Concurrently, the surface of the sole is equipped with a longitudinal groove whose bottom is planar and whose edges are inclined with respect to the bottom of the groove at an angle xcex2 comprised between about 90xc2x0 and 115xc2x0, more particularly between about 98xc2x0 and 102xc2x0. The lateral surfaces of the frame and the edges of the groove come in contact during the fixing of the boot on the frame.
The invention also relates to an interface element including one of the following elements: a walking outer sole, a front and rear end-piece for fixing on a ski, or integrated insert for fixing on a snowboard or any other gliding apparatus, on the one hand, and, projecting from its upper surface, a longitudinal block whose lateral surfaces are slightly inclined, and which includes at least two holes provided to receive two fixing elements located in the longitudinal plane of the interface element, and spaced from one another by a value E comprised between about 164 mm and 170 mm, more particularly equal to about 167 mm, on the other hand.
In another embodiment of the invention, a sole plate is inserted between the frame and the boot. This plate is fixed beneath the base of the boot; the sub-assembly thus constituted is then fixed to the frame by using the two aforementioned fixing elements.
In a first alternative of the preceding embodiment, the sole plate is made out of a material that is wear-resistant and promotes gliding.
In a second alternative of the same embodiment of the invention, the sole plate is an interface plate that makes it possible to fix on a frame according to the invention a boot whose front and rear lower surfaces are not coplanar.
Finally, in a third alternative of the same embodiment of the invention, the sole plate combines the two preceding limitations, i.e., this is a sole plate whose heel portion is thicker than the front portion and which includes, on its lower surface, gliding zones made of a material that is wear-resistant and promotes gliding.